White & Red Roses
by Celia Rosemist
Summary: Inspired by Beauty and the beast, and Snow-White and Rose-Red from the Grimm's fairy tales, White &Red roses tells a story of how a girl,Snowlette, learns to love something more than books, a beast.


DISCLAIMER: Original story and characters of The Lunar Chronicles belongs to Marissa Meyer and her respective companies. The Original story of Snow-White and Rose-Red belongs to the Grimm Brothers under the name of tale number 161. The original story of Beauty and the Beast belongs to Disney. All characters and stories belong to their owners respectively.

Author's note: I originally wanted to enter this fanfiction into the competition, but I found out that it was only available to people from the USA, so I was quite disappointed, nonetheless, it fuelled my thoughts and love for the book and I decided to write this fanfic! I know the story still has many loopholes, but I kept the story within 2,000 words, similar to the guidelines for the competition!

 _"_ _Ask, and it will be given to you; seek, and you will find; knock, and it will be opened to you" – Matthew 7:7_

My sister, Rosette and I are working as maids in the lunar castle, and let me be the one to tell you (And definitely not the only one) that everyone here, absolutely _hates_ Levana. We hate working here, but we have no choice, in order for us to not starve and to feed our dear mother whom suffers from depression.

Rosette is running around the rose garden, the vines and thorns threaten anyone who tries to get close to her. They silently embrace her with their petals; a few dewdrops gently stained their snow-dusted heads.

"Snowlette, join me! Its rare that we have free time while the Queen is preparing!"

I gently pat my book; Rosette understands my gesture and nods in approval. The book I'm currently reading about, tells the story of the Lunar Princess, Selene and how Levana killed her.

I know how morbid this sounds, but I enjoy reading this story as, between the lines, it shows how much Levana is undeserving to be the Queen, and the throne belongs to Princess Selene only.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I was oblivious to Rosette waving her hand in front of me.

"Snowlette, let's go! The Queen has requested for lunch"

I got up and straightened the hem of my crumpled dress. Noticing a white rose that had fallen to the floor, I picked it up, and tucked it away in my book.

The rest of the day went as per usual.

Until the knock on the door came.

"I'll get it!" My sister chimed as she galloped towards the door, wondering who would knock at this timing.

The only thing that greeted her was a gigantic paw. She screamed as though she was going to be killed, which she most probably will, but stopped when she realized that the bear meant no harm. I rushed over to her aid as she slumped to the floor in shock.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I need a place to warm up and I'm injured." The bear _spoke._

I was hesitant to let this creature in, but something in his eyes told me that I would not regret my choice, but my hands were shaking with fear. With one hand, I ushered him in. He bobbed his head gratefully, "My name is Vega."

"My name is Snowlette, and that is my sister, Rosette." I greeted as I pointed to the girl with red locks resting on the bed.

"I'm sorry for intruding! I will not bother you too much! I'll sleep by the fireplace and I'll leave by the morning!" Vega started before I ignored his existence and went back to my corner to continue reading my book.

"May I know where the medications are?"

I pointed to an oak shelf nearby the fireplace.

Rosette finally recovered from her state of shock, and wanted to aid the beast.

 _How can she not be afraid…Of that monster? He isn't one of us._

He laughed at his folly after the bandage accidentally slipped from his _enormous_ hands while Rosette picked it up and helped him.

"Your sister… is afraid of me, isn't she?" He asked in a hushed tone, Rosette stole a glance at me and nodded her head.

"We're not used to _company."_

The way his big clumsy hands move to treat his own wounds were getting on my nerves. How could one not have any skill with his own hands?

My eyes scanned him, up and down. He had a luminous rose secured at his left breast pocket. _I wonder what its purpose is._

He caught my gaze and returned it with a gentle smile, ironically. I quickly spun away and continued reading my book, hiding my blushing face within the pages of another realm.

"Snowlette, can you handle this instead? You`re the best at handling wounds." Rosette requested, adding in her signature pout towards me.

I kept myself from rolling my eyes as I set my book down with a thud. I stalked over and planted myself beside them. My eyes were drawn towards the rose once more, and I guessed that Vega knew I was curious. He tapped the rose gently, " This is my lifeline", he added with a thoughtful smile.

I raised my eyebrow in question, but brushed it off as a joke. I tended to his wound, but flinched slightly as his fur brushed against my bare leg.

"How did you, you know, become a bear?" Rosette interrogated, I immediately shot her a glare to let her know that she crossed the line.

"Well, it was _Levana._ " He said it with such an icy tone that I was shocked, "Were you drafted into becoming part of her mutant army?" I asked quietly, and the snip of the scissors, signaling the end of the treatment reverberated around the silence.

He laughed heartily, "More like forced", there was a long pause before he spoke again, " Why would anyone be a monster willingly?"

I didn't know how to respond. What was I supposed to say?

To change the sullen atmosphere, Vega stood up and offered me a hand; I took it clumsily and stumbled backwards, accidently bringing Vega along with me.

My face flushed various shades of red as Vega got up with a groan, "For someone with such a petite body, you have a lot of strength." He grinned jokingly as we got up.

I stomped on his foot in an act of revenge, hoping to hear a yelp or an 'ow', but when I made eye contact with him, he was grinning. _How dare he!_

"That was a compliment." He added before he laid down in front of the

fire hearth.

I felt my face heat up with anger, as I stomped over, he was already asleep. His eyelashes were long; his fur was messy and tangled. His cape seemed to choke him as he wriggled his snout. His biceps were bulging with muscles as his burnt sienna fur enshrouded his entire being.

I fetched a blanket and the white rose that was tucked away in my book, I gently placed the white rose into his left breast pocket, my fingers gently caressing the luminous rose in the process. His eyes flung open and grabbed me stealthily by my wrist, " What were you-"

"I was just giving you this rose- "

"Don't touch this rose." That icy tone was used once more, as I wriggled my wrist free. I sighed and pulled the blanket over him before I walked away. I felt his gaze on me as I walked away without turning back.

-The next morning-

I awoke facing an empty hearth, only spotting a small note.

 _Dear Snowlette & Rosette,_

 _Thank you for aiding me yesterday night, I'm sorry I could not stay to say goodbye, for I have something that is in need of immediate protection._

 _Nonetheless, I hope to see you two around soon._

 _From: Vega_

 _P.S. I'm sorry for my reaction yesterday night, Snowlette. I hope I did not scare you away and I hope to get to know you better._

"Snowlette, Queen Levana is preparing to visit the Earthen Prince, Kaito! _Ohmygosh,_ I heard that he's really handsome." Rosette interrupted my train of thought.

 _Even though he is monster, he's still gentle. What sorcery is this? Why do I keep thinking about him? He's an arrogant beast, that's all to it!_

-In the garden-

I halted in my tracks as I realized who was touring the gardens, _Levana_.

"She's here." I mumbled in a hushed tone.

Rosette's eyes widened with shock. And suddenly, there was a loud curse.

"I don't have time for this! Someone get rid of this vine!"

"Queen Levana, allow me." I replied in my most calm voice, even though my fingers were quivering with fear. With some tugs and wiggles, I managed to detach the vine from the cape.

Queen Levana shot a distain glare at me as I backed away, " Get rid of this rose garden"

Our faces were painted with horror as we watched the Queen strut away. Our beloved garden would cease to exist, but we knew better than to go against the Queen.

"I'm feeling hungry, ask the kitchen to serve lunch."

We barely have any time to react, we were sent dashing towards the kitchen.

-Dining room-

"All these servants are so slow."

"Queen Levana, do wait a little longer." A Thaumaturge nearby insisted.

I carried the empty golden goblet elaborated with sequined jewels in one hand and a bottle of Merlot in another while Rosette carried the main entrée, Foie Gras. We both busied ourselves with setting the table as Queen Levana clicked her tongue impatiently.

I uncorked the Merlot and tipped it into the goblet, drops of the wine flicked themselves to the utensils and they stained with discoloration. The Thaumaturge swiped the goblet onto the floor, spilling all its contents, "How dare you, try to poison the Queen?"

I shook my head relentlessly before a familiar shadow stepped out from the sidelines, "It was me."

All heads spun towards the voice, _Vega._

Vega held my wrist firmly as he made direct eye contact with Levana.

"Ah, my boy, it was you. Did you really think that I would be killed with poison?"

"No, but at least it'll decrease your use of glamour." Queen Levana slapped him, _hard._

"Just because you are the next heir of Lunar, you thought that I would gladly give the throne to you? You've been reduced to nothing but a mutant for my invincible army, you can't go against me!"

Vega's shamrock eyes blazed with hatred, his hand was warm against my wrist. _Could he tell that my heart was racing?_

 _How can someone have so much attraction towards someone she just met? His eyes said so much, no wonder they say that eyes are the window to the soul. And the way his lips curve whilst thinking is so attractive, I would want to kiss- Ohmygosh, did I seriously just think that?_

Vega exchanged a glance with me; " I will never stop fighting to go against you, until my last breath."

"Do you even think you have the qualifications to break the curse? You'll never be able to escape it, its hidden away, somewhere you can never reach."

Vega lips curved into a mocking smirk, "Why do you think I chose now to poison you?"

"What do you mean-?"

"The next time you'll see me, I'll be human again." Vega pulled me with him and we ended up breaking into a run.

"Where- are we- going?" I asked in between pants. "To break free from a curse."

-In the throne room-

"She keeps all mirrors out of our sight right? But she needs at least one…"

"How about trying to check her quarters?" I suggested, Vega's eyes lit up, "But first, the heirloom, the lunar sword eclipse." He unsheathed the sword from its hilt.

"Was this what you needed to protect?" Vega nodded.

-Queen Levana's room-

A hand mirror awaited us on her dressing table, it was the only other mirror in the room.

"The spell will only be broken by someone who can learn to love a beast. Because Levana couldn't and didn't believe in love." Vega mumbled under his breath.

I took the eclipse from him and without hesitation, pierced the sword into the mirror, cracking it. In a matter of seconds, the magic engulfed the prince, transforming him back into human form.

"Was that an indirect confession?" He teased.

"Maybe." I let a smile escape my lips.

Vega pulled me into his embrace and we kissed. His lips tasted like everything I wanted, and more.

"I think we should find the True Lunar heir Princess Selene and join her revolution."


End file.
